1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data transmission lines and is particularly though by no means exclusively concerned with data transmission lines to extend between a missile and a missile launcher for the communication of data therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need to provide a spooled optical fibre data transmission line which may be stored for considerable periods of time, perhaps years, and which, when deployed, must serve its intended purpose that it functions efficiently as a data transmission element. Notwithstanding existing methods of protection for such fibre optic lines they remain vulnerable to damage by penetration of water vapour and possibly the freezing of such water at defects, minor fissures in the optical fibre cladding. Such damage may render the optical fibre ineffective.